hollowknightfandomcom_it-20200215-history
I Cinque Grandi Cavalieri
"Il potente Hegemol è sempre stato il mio preferito. Che figura imponente, ma con una voce inaspettatamente dolce, per uno della sua stazza. Ciascuno aveva una sua caratteristica distintiva, ovviamente. La feroce Dryya, la gentile Isma, la misteriosa Ze'mer... ehm, e quell'altro." - Maestro d'Aculeo Sheo I Cinque Grandi Cavalieri di Nidosacro un tempo si ergevano al di sotto del trono come protettori del regno.Manuale Ufficiale: "Cinque leggendarie figure un tempo si ergevano sotto al trono come protettori del regno." Sono figure venerate che vengono menzionate nei documenti storici, ma solo come gruppo.Lemm: "Hai mai sentito parlare dei Cinque Grandi Cavalieri del reame? Sono figure venerate a Nidosacro, spesso menzionate negli annali del reame, ma solo come gruppo." Le informazioni personali di ogni Grande Cavaliere sono molto scarse, come fa notare Lemm stesso, dove afferma che i loro nomi e il loro aspetto siano stati cancellati dalla storia. I Cinque Grandi Cavaliere sono: * Ze'mer (Dolente Grigia) * Dryya * Isma * Hegemol * Ogrim (Difensore Stercorario) Nel tempo che Il Cavaliere giunge a Nidosacro, tre dei Grandi Cavalieri sono già morti o scomparsi. Solo Ogrim e Ze'mer sono noti per essere ancora in vita. I Grandi Cavalieri vengono raffigurati come delle statue di sterco all'interno della cava di Ogrim, al di sotto dell'arena in cui lo si affronta: Le sagome di quattro di loro possono essere viste nello sfondo dell'arena del Difensore Bianco: In entrambe le figure, da sinistra a destra: Ze'mer, Dryya, Isma e Hegemol (Nella prima immagine, all'estrema destra si trova invece Ogrim) Ze'mer Situata nelle Terre del Riposo, dov'è conosciuta con il nome di "Dolente Grigia", Ze'mer è l'altro unico Grande Cavaliere ancora in vita oltre Ogrim. Non è originaria di Nidosacro, ma proviene da delle "terre tranquille", il luogo dal quale si è portato con se i Fiori Delicati. Quando viene dato il Fiore Delicato alla Dama Bianca: "Ha viaggiato a lungo per giungere qui, portato da un caro e giusto cavaliere che vive in terre tranquille." Non si conosce molto sulla storia di Ze'mer quando era parte dei Grandi Cavalieri, se non Ogrim che sottolinea come una volta lei raccontasse storie. Dialogo dell'Aculeo dei Sogni del Difensore Bianco: "Ze'mer... Mi mancano le tue storie..." Dopo che la sua amata morì,Dolente Grigia: "E' ora l'amata Meled'... morta da così tanto tempo." Ze'mer, chiusa nel dolore, si ritirò nella sua dimora situata nelle Terre del Riposo.Dolente Grigia: "Ha servito sotto quel marchio come cavaliere, Che' conosce bene le sofferenze che porta. Abbastanza da portare il nym'RE a fuggire e al lutto i giusti Cavalieri." Si dissolverà nell'aria una volta che il Cavaliere ha portato con successo il fiore sulla tomba della sua amata. Dryya Anche se viene descritta avere un carattere duro o soprannominata come la "Feroce Dryya" da parte di Sheo, viene fatto notare come avesse invece un carattere premuroso.Dama Bianca: "Mio caro Ogrim, di sicuro avrai incontrato Dryya qui fuori. Da così tanto tempo veglia su di me. Nonostante il carattere duro, è sempre stata un tipo protettivo. Ah, le farà tanto piacere rivedere un altro Cavaliere..."Sheo: "Ciascuno aveva una sua caratteristica distintiva, ovviamente. La feroce Dryya, la gentila Isma, la misteriosa Ze'mer... ehm, e quell'altro." Ogrim menziona come gli manca la sua saggezza. Difensore Bianco: "Dryya... Mi manca la tua saggezza..." Gli è stato affidato il compito di proteggere la Dama Bianca nei Giardini della Regina. Dopo aver sconfitto un gran numero di Mantidi Traditrici, i quali vengono evidenziati dai numerosi loro cadaveri vicino a quello di Dryya, a un certo punto è stata probabilmente sopraffatta dal loro numero. La Dama Bianca non è a conoscenza della morte di Dryya. Il suo cadavere può essere colpito con l'Aculeo dei Sogni, rivelando la frase: *''Proteggere...'' Isma Soprannominata come la "Gentile Isma" da parte di Sheo, si conosce molto poco riguardo Isma, a parte che la sua forza sembra superasse quella di Ogrim e che fosse di natura gentile e comprensiva.Dialogo dell'Aculeo dei Sogni del Difensore Stercorario: "...Isma... Così forte.... Insegnami..." Ogrim e Isma avevano una relazione molto stretta, questo viene sottolineato dal fatto che lui protegge l'entrata al Bosco di Isma. Dialogo dell'Aculeo dei Sogni del Difensore Stercorario Bianco: "Isma... Mi.. Mi manchi..."Tavola della Lore nelle Idrovie Reali: "Solo coloro che provano il proprio onore in battaglia possono entrare nel bosco più avanti. -il Difensore" Il potere o le abilità di Isma non vengono mai specificate ma sembra che avesse qualche relazione con l'acido, dato che la sua lacrima o "benedizione" garantisce una protezione completa contro quest'ultimo. Può essere vista nelle Idrovie Reali, più specificatamente nella piccola sezione del Bosco di Isma. Sembra essere morta e il suo corpo è diventato simile a una pianta. La causa della sua morte è tutt'ora sconosciuta. Il suo cadavere può essere colpito con l'Aculeo dei Sogni, rivelando la frase: *''...Ogrim... Non c'è più tempo...'' Hegemol Hegemol è il solo Grande Cavaliere su cui si sa poco o niente. Era il preferito del Maestro d'Aculeo Sheo, il quale lo chiama "Potente Hegemol". Era una figura imponente ma dalla voce dolce, impressionante per uno della sua stazza. Ogrim menziona, tra le cose che gli mancano, l'umorismo di Hegemol. Dialogo dell'Aculeo dei Sogni del Difensore Bianco: "Hegemol... Mi manca il tuo umorismo..." C'è una statua di Hegemol fuori dalla Città delle Lacrime. Questa funge da rientranza per inserire lo Stemma Cittadino e riuscire ad aprire con successo i cancelli della città.Lemm: "Mi hanno detto che c'è una statua vicino all'entrata della città che raffigura un imponente cavaliere. Potrebbe rappresentare uno dei Cinque Grandi Cavalieri del reame. " L'unica altra informazione su di lui la otteniamo tramite la storia del Falso Cavaliere: Mentre Hegemol stava dormendo, il suo guscio corazzato venne rubato da un Baco che voleva difendere i suoi simili. Non si sa se il Baco uccise Hegemol o se quest'ultimo sopravvisse.Campione Decaduto: "La bramavo... la forza di proteggere gli altri... I wanted it.... Quando ho visto quel Cavaliere... addormentato... al sicuro nel suo guscio corazzato... Non è stata la pazzia a guidarmi... solo la mia brama..." Un'altra differenza tra il vero Hegemol e il Falso Cavaliere è l'utilizzo di un'arma: il Falso Cavaliere usa una mazza ferrata, costruita tramite un lungo bastone di ferro con sopra attaccato un insetto rotondo e corazzato ancora vivo, mentre Hegemol viene sempre raffigurato privo di armi. Ogrim Il più leale dei Cinque Grandi Cavalieri,Descrizione dello Stemma del Difensore: "Un amuleto unico, donato dal Re di Nidosacro al suo Cavaliere più fedele." Ogrim vive nelle Idrovie Reali sotto il nome di "Difensore Stercorario" dopo che il regno cade per colpa dell'Infezione. Spera sempre di ritrovare gli altri Grandi Cavalieri e assistere ad una futura rinascita di Nidosacro. Difensore Bianco: "Ci incontreremo tutti di nuovo. Lo prometto..." "Mio Re... Nidosacro rinascerà! Gloriosa e Brillante! Come è sempre stata..."''Difensore Stercorario: ''"Ahh! Quella lacrima... Sei stato nel suo bosco! Mi ero ripromesso di visitarlo, ma... i miei doveri... la mia promessa..." Tra tutti i Grandi Cavalieri, quello a cui Ogrim era più affezionato era Isma, anche se per via dei suoi doveri, non può farle visita nel suo Bosco. Proprio per questo motivo, sembra non essere a conoscenza della morte di Isma e del destino avverso che ha colpito gli altri Cavalieri. Quando viene sconfitto cinque volte nei suoi sogni mentre è nei panni del Difensore Bianco, Ogrim si chiede se la linea dei Grandi Cavalieri di Nidosacro finisca con lui o se questa possa essere trasmessa, menzionando che potrebbe facilmente immaginare il Cavaliere in piedi tra i più grandi eroi di quest'epoca. Dopo questo discorso, se ne va, lasciandosi dietro una statua di sterco rappresentante il Cavaliere. Curiosità * A inizio sviluppo, una battaglia contro Dryya era pianificata ma più tardi fu scartata. In un Update di Kickstarte questa viene descritta come: :"One of Hallownest's five greatest Knights and defender of the Queen’s Glade. She was driven mad by her Queen lost and the garden overrun. Still she retains her honour, offering fair challenge to the Hollow Knight: Nail against nail. A duel to the death." * Ogrim fu uno dei boss che furono rivelati in un update di Kickstarter. * Dato che il Difensore Bianco appare in armatura bianca, è probabile che anche tutti gli altri Grandi Cavalieri fossero vestiti di bianco mentre si trovavano sotto i comandi del Re. * A inizio sviluppo, Herrah la Bestia fu chiamata Hegemol. Questo venne cambiato più tardi nel suo nome attuale. Riferimenti en:The Five Great Knights ru:Пять Великих Рыцарей Categoria:Lore